heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick(Walking Dead)
Nick is a survivor in the zombie apocalypse who lives in a cabin with his mother and uncle, Peter Randall. Involvement The Walking Dead: Season Two "All That Remains" Nick is first seen arguing with the group about the little girl that Luke and his uncle, Peter Randall brought. He suggests that they shoot her since she is bitten. Nick believes that the bite on Clementine's arm is a walker's and not a dog's bite. When Clementine says something upon waking up or running away, Nick will nearly shoot her dead. Then his uncle takes away his gun and Nick locks Clementine up in the shed. Later that night, Nick and the group goes to the shed to get Clementine, only to see her killing a walker to protect herself. While Carlos takes a look at Clementine's wound, Nick apologizes to the girl about his earlier behavior. Clementine can forgive him or get angry at him. The next morning, Nick, Clementine and Pete goes to the riverbank to catch some fish. On the way, Pete tells Clementine about Nick when he was her age. Nick and Pete gets into an argument , which leads to Nick to storm off to the river himself. Nick doesn't like the idea when his uncle wants to check the dead bodies if one of the people is alive. Walkers starts to come both sides where Nick and Pete are standing. Clementine can help Nick or save Pete: 'Save Pete' Clementine rescues Pete from being killed by walkers. Pete tries to help Nick, but he runs off into the woods to escape the walkers. 'Help Nick' Clementine runs to Nick, getting a rid off the walkers near them. Nick tries to save his uncle, but he gets killed and Nick asks Clementine why did she just leave his uncle. "A House Divided" If Clementine went with Nick, they try to hide from the walkers inside a shed. He will once again ask Clementine that why did she just leave his uncle to get killed by the walkers. Nick will drink whiskey during they're time in the shed. Later, Nick starts throwing the whiskey bottles against the wall, leading Clementine to make him stop. She can convince Nick to come back with her to the cabin or just leave him there alone. If she convinced him, he stays behind to keep the walkers away from Clementine. If Clementine went with Pete, Nick will be found by Luke and Alvin and will go back to the cabin with the group. Upon seeing his uncle's coprse, disembowled and shot. Nick's mood changes, leading Luke to ask Clementine to look after Nick. The group rests for a moment at a side of a cliff. When Luke tells the group that he and Clementine will check the bridge to make sure there is no walkers waiting, Nick wants to go, but is forced to stay due to him just losing Pete. Regardless, Nick runs to the bridge and believes that Luke gave him a clear shot of the stranger. Luke and Clementine gets angry because the stranger wanted to help them. Carlos talks to Luke about Nick's behavior away from the rest of the group. Nick sits with his group at the table when they eat dinner that Walter made. Later, Luke calls Clementine over to see a picture of Walter and the stranger. Nick will then ask what they are talking about, which Clementine can show the picture or not. Nick walks outside while Clementine and Walter has a conversation abot Matthew. If Nick saw the picture, he will apologize. If Nick didn't saw the picture, he will reply by telling Walter that he didn't do anything. The group gets attacked by walkers at the lodge. Nick then gets grabbed by a walker and Walter is thinking on saving Nick or not, depending on what Clementine told Walter in their previous discussion. 'Nick's Death' Walter just leaves Nick to be eaten alive by walkers, with Clementine is watching. 'Nick is saved' Walter kills the walker trying to kill Nick, thus saving his life. Nick then gets captured by William Carver alongside Carlos, Sarah and Sarita. Nick is taken back to Carver's "home" alongside the other survivors. "In Harm's Way" Nick is first seen with the group in the back of the truck. Nick will join the argument against Kenny. After Bonnie opened the yard's door, he sarcastically thanks her. Nick, Rebecca and Alvin(Determinant) is glad to see Reggie again and is shocked of Reggie's missing arm. Nick will even apologize and says it is his fault, but Reggie will reassure Nick that it wasn't his fault. Nick sides with Luke when the group plans their escape from Carver. Upon seeing the herd outside, Nick will admit that he is afraid of the herd. Nick stays with Luke while walking through the herd. "Amid the Ruins" While walking through the herd, Sarah starts panicking and alerts all of the walkers. Luke chases after her, with Nick following. Nick gets accidently shot by Tavia while following Luke. Nick is later seen by Clementine and Jane, only to be a walker trapped in a fence. Clementine puts Nick out of his mercy upon seeing him in that form. Allies *Luke *Carlos *Rebecca *Sarah *Alvin *Reggie *Clementine *Sarita *Kenny *Jane *Mike *Bonnie *Walter Enemies *Walkers *Howe's Hardware Survivors *Tavia *William Carver *Troy Appearances Season Two *"All That Remains" *"A House Divided" *"In Harm's Way" (Determinant) *"Amid the Ruins" (Determinant) Category:Survivors Category:The Walking Dead Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Howe's Hardware Survivors Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Cabin Survivors Category:Protagonist Category:Deceased Category:American Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Telltale Characters Category:Zombies